


无题（No name）

by wyzycky



Category: Dunkirk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyzycky/pseuds/wyzycky





	无题（No name）

一栋被葱茏绿意环绕的红砖小楼，刚刚翻新的屋顶似乎还嗅得到混泥土的味道，墙壁上的机枪眼经过修补已不明显，初夏的风送来阵阵香气，某处有花朵盛开。柯林斯试着不那么刻意地透过玻璃看向室内，却被装饰着美丽蕾丝花边的洁白纱帘遮住视线。他一步跳上两级台阶，吸气，两只脚掌快速拍打地面，慢慢呼气，然后抬手敲门——门开了，柯林斯的手背堪堪停在一位老先生的鼻尖。“道。。。道森先生，您好。”突如其来的面对面让他把准备好的开场白忘个精光。老船长道森多了点白发，额头更加光亮，他整齐地打着领带，穿一件熨烫平整的灰色风衣，握着帽子的手微微发抖，眯着眼睛打量站在背光而立的柯林斯：“你是。。。”柯林斯脚跟并拢，崭新的皮鞋啪地一声轻响，挺起胸膛敬了一个军礼：“英国皇家空军飞行员柯林斯中校向您致意。”道森先生低下头，捂住嘴：“是你啊，孩子，你回来了。”张开双臂给了柯林斯一个用力的拥抱。老先生说不出别的，反反复复地感谢上帝和圣母，不断拍打年轻人的后背，热情得让柯林斯有些尴尬，他越过道森先生的肩膀，用曾搜索战略目标的双眼扫描过玄关、客厅……直到落在一个人身上。那个人和记忆中的样子有些不同，但整齐的金发和沉静的双眼柯林斯一生也无法忘怀。那个人看到不速之客先是一愣，随即双手环抱胸前，笑了。没有原因，柯林斯也笑了起来。“爸爸，你不能这样站在门口，我们得让客人进来。”皮特抚摸着爸爸的肩膀，低声劝说。老先生终于放开柯林斯，握住年轻人的手，牵着他穿过房间，来到向阳处的花园。花园中间是一架白蔷薇，盛开的花朵蜂缠蝶绕，被阳光晒到透明，花架下面的石桌藤椅上洒落几点花瓣。老先生拉着柯林斯坐下，颠三倒四地问他家住何方，父母兄弟以及近况，柯林斯坐得端正，哪怕问题有那么点私人也不回避，一一作答。皮特泡好了茶，给两人倒进杯子，马上转身去张罗点心，忙得脚不沾地。柯林斯只能用余光追着他的背影，薄薄的细棉布衬衣和金发在阳光下闪亮得耀眼。  
道森先生果然是要出门的。一杯茶喝完，不得不走，热情挽留柯林斯多留几天。柯林斯分神瞧皮特，还是一张淡淡的笑脸，连忙一口答应。临走前道森先生还千叮万嘱皮特好好招待客人，指示女佣人采买食材，打电话叫道森太太暂停教会的活动，赶快回家。  
“爸爸，让Collins先生住哥哥的房间怎么？”  
Dawson先生张开嘴，搓了搓手中的帽子，点点头：“可以，你来收拾一下。”

只剩下Peter和Collins两个人，周遭突然安静。

正当Collins想要找个合适的话题邀请Peter加入时，他的目标先行动了。  
Peter：“想来我哥哥的房间看看吗？”  
当然。  
听Peter说，自从哥哥牺牲后，这个房间就保留着他最后一次离开时的样子：单人床床头靠着窗台，床单平整，墙角放着板球拍和溜冰鞋，征兵海报和女明星的签名海报并列在墙上，书桌和书架的摆放带着军队特有的风格，书架最顶端的几个奖杯已经被擦拭得发亮，Collins的视力极佳，看到那是足球比赛的冠军纪念。最显眼处，理所当然地放着勋章，一枚Dawson家可能宁愿永远不要见到的纪念品。  
“你没带行李？”Peter打开窗户通风，转身问道。  
“我，没带。”Collins的驻地就在附近，虽然在休假中，可能不能找到Dawson家他也没底，毕竟战时这个小镇遭到轰炸。他一路信马由缰，边走边问，只知道Dawson这个姓氏，Peter这个名字，还有MOONSTONE号。他无法形容再次见到Peter的心情，Peter长高了，面孔却仍然保持少年的纤细轻盈，头发用发油笼得一丝不乱，似乎比从前还要稳重，只是那双眼里的温柔，没被岁月和战火摧残丝毫。  
Collins心中暗自高兴，目光不由自主地追随Peter的身影。  
“我的衣服你穿可能会小。”Peter打开哥哥的衣柜，Collins跟上前，衣柜里整整齐齐挂着叠着战前风格的男装，Peter的哥哥看来是个很时髦的男人。对着衣物沉吟片刻，Peter关上了门：“我有几件宽松的，你穿应该没问题，至少睡衣是可以的。”

Peter利索地张罗着，像只转个没完的小陀螺，Collins脚不沾地地跟在他身后，东瞧瞧西问问。这段让Collins享受的时光并没有持续多久，天知道Dawson先生是不是敲开了整条街的门，邻居们一个接一个地按响门铃，争相目睹战斗英雄的风采。而稍后归来的Dawson太太给了Collins更加热情的欢迎仪式，看着脱下制服换上Peter衣服的飞行员热泪盈眶，让Collins以为自己也是Dawson家的儿子。

晚餐几乎成了整个镇子的聚会，无需Dawson家准备，每个邻居都带来了自家的出产，食物或是酒。客厅多了四条长桌，摆满了丰盛异常的菜肴。Collins恍惚觉得自己成了什么了不得的大人物，Dawson先生下午的问题被一一重复，每一个人都握住他的手对他说上帝保佑，对他说你是最幸运的，向他表达自己对战士的敬仰和对国家的热爱，几乎每一个人都有一位亲戚或朋友在大战中为国捐躯，甚至是他们的至亲，几乎每一个人都忍不住哽咽。Collins尽量不为人察觉地松松领带，想摆脱满屋燥热和窒息感。  
“孩子，你一定参加过伦敦的空中反击战吧，给我们说说。”  
Collins喉咙收紧，一口没来得及下咽的苹果酒突然变成冰冷坚硬的水泥块，卡得嗓子发痛，他用力吞下，僵硬地笑笑，却不知从何说起。  
“我听说皇家空军有轮换制度，资深飞行员都会作为教官去后方培训新的飞行员，小伙子们没给你添麻烦吧？”Peter突兀地插入新话题。  
Collins感激地看了他一眼，打起精神讲起飞行培训学校的趣事。

大家终于有了新话题，Collins随意找了个借口躲出屋子。白蔷薇浸满夜露，散发出沉郁厚重的香气，迥然异于白天。Collins无力地倚着已经生出蓝色斑纹的铜制立柱，让冷冽如水的空气慢慢浸满肺叶。  
“别出声，那里有一只小刺猬。”  
是Peter。他的衬衫外头加了一件红色毛衣，手里拿着小块奶酪，轻手轻脚地走向花园的某个角落，再倒退回Collins身边。  
“刺猬会破坏花园，你为什么不杀了它？”  
Peter微微摇头：“我已经很久没拿枪了。”  
Collins想到了玄关处Peter穿着军礼服的照片。的确，Peter也参加了战争。这也许能解释为什么他会为他挡下那个令他不快的话题。

Collins脑中飞转，修正自己的错误。  
“谢谢你救了我。”  
Peter从裤子口袋里掏出烟盒，递给Collins一根点燃，再抽出一根随意叼在唇间：“你说大撤退那天？其实是我爸爸，他坚持要去看你，船开得引擎都快着火了。我一直没看到降落伞，还以为你，嗯……”  
Collins狠狠吸了一口，辛辣的烟草让他感到温暖，她需要下一个话题。  
“嗯，我看见起居室墙壁上的照片，你也参军了？”  
“对。”  
“我记得你说过你哥哥是空军？”  
“没错，我是海军。”  
“那你为什么不……我是说，海军当然也很好，很重要，可是，你通过空军的考核应该也没问题的。”  
“当然是想着可以再捞起几个打不开座舱的飞行员啊。”  
Collins歪着头，瞪大眼睛看着Peter，后者也在看他：“开玩笑的，只是我从小和爸爸哥哥一起出海，很适应海上的生活。”  
Collins继续想话题，他指着Peter的毛衣：“你好像很喜欢红色。”  
Peter挤挤眼睛：“这个颜色最方便飞行员看到啊。”  
Collins受到了某种鼓励，他还想问Peter有没有记住他，有没有想过给他写信，甚至想要用稍微露骨一些的暗示。可惜，这一切都没能实现。  
“原来我们的客人在这里！快进来，舞会开始了，我敢说你在整个英国都看不到这么可爱的姑娘们。”  
留声机里的音乐如此欢快，Collins在舞蹈的人群中笑着跳着，快速旋转，竟没再看见Peter。

也许是晚餐吃得太饱，也许是余兴节目的亢奋不舍得离他而去。看了看夜光表，Collins在床上已经躺了一个多小时依旧精神亢奋，早已过了军队作息时间表的规定。床单干爽，光裸的皮肤蹭来蹭去舒服到头发微微乍起。再看一次手表之后，Collins抓起原本应该套在他身上的睡衣蒙到脸上深深呼吸，从阳光与肥皂的清新气味中寻找属于主人特有的味道，失望地一无所获。  
自己到这里究竟是为了什么。夜晚凉爽，Collins辗转反侧，越发燥热。他忘不了浓黑夜幕下一团团陨落的火球，忘不了一条条鲜活的生命以焦黑僵硬收场，忘不了千钧一发之际的疯狂与血勇，可这些都不是他愿意提起的。如果说还有什么能让他相信世界上某个角落还有正常的生活，大概就是跃出海平面，终结窒息的那一刻，映入眼中的平民装束的金发男孩。  
Collins着迷地想着，夹紧双腿，摩擦着被单，他用手施加压力，闭上眼睛，喉结剧烈滚动。就在他即将到达的一刻，门被敲响了。  
Collins猛然睁开眼睛，陌生的房间把他拉回现实，他咽了一口唾沫，尽量控制声线：“哪位？”  
“Peter。你还没睡吗？”  
“请进来。”Collins手忙脚乱地坐起来，堆叠被单掩护尚且坚硬的阴茎。  
“你不习惯穿睡衣吗？”Peter看着他裸露的胸膛，歉意地笑笑：“不好意思，是我自作主张了。”  
“不不，”Collins生怕Peter不借他衣服穿，连声否认：“有点热。”说完才看到Peter身上披着的开衫毛衣。  
“海风还有点凉，小心别感冒。”Peter不再纠缠：“我有一个计划，不知道你有没有兴趣。”  
“说说看。”  
“我征得了爸爸的同意，明天可以开着月光石号带你到海对面去看看。”Peter专注地盯着Collins，像是期待表扬的小朋友。  
“当然，我很愿意。”Collins毫不犹豫地答应，转念想到farrier是在对面的沙滩上迫降被俘，心思沉重。  
“明天我们要赶潮水，会早起，你睡吧。”道声晚安，Peter关上房门。  
这一夜Collins做了许多混乱的梦，醒来却什么都不记得。Peter叫醒他，吃过早饭，太阳才刚刚升起。他们顺着小镇蜿蜒洁净的石阶走向码头，随着海水起伏的一排大小船只中，Peter熟练地找到了月光石号。  
“她真是个小美人。”Collins赞叹。  
“爸爸为了他费了不少心思，今天过去，我还可以顺便买些零件预备替换用。”Peter说着，塞给Collins一个纸袋。Collins不明所以，打开一看是满满一袋面包。  
“我们吃过早饭了吧？”  
“当然，可是海鸥们还没吃。”

明亮的晨曦下喂食大群海鸥让Collins兴奋得像是回到十二岁。Peter熄掉引擎，双肘撑在船舷上，看Collins大喊大叫，胡乱抛洒面包碎，笑得直弯腰。  
Collins不满他的淡定：“海军福利，嗯？多到不稀罕是吗？”  
“你们飞得那么高，又那么快，海鸥追不上，这不能怪我。”Peter很无辜。  
“如果你的屁股后面追着会喷火的德国佬，你也不会有这种闲情逸致。”Collins觉得自己可能说错了话，Peter却在此时转头看向相反方向，似乎完全没听见。  
“我们走吧，趁着时间还早，船方便进港，回程你可以继续喂。”

Peter有他的事要做，不代表Collins没有自己的想法。敦刻尔克的海边集市重新兴旺起来，不复战时空无一人的鬼城，走在街头，满眼是打扮精致的女孩子，Collins暗自猜测是战争损耗了太多法国青壮年。看见两位高大的金发年轻人，女孩子们窃笑着交换意见，胆大些的直接打招呼，Collins手中抱着一大束白玫瑰，重复着他会的几句法语，充满绅士风度地应对着热情。Peter始终落后他半步，乐得用他做挡箭牌。  
午饭后，Peter买好了他需要的东西，送回船上，Collins提出了新要求：“我想去farrier迫降的地方看看。”  
当然没问题，只是有些远，没有专门修建好的码头，只能停在沙滩上。这难不倒Peter。下锚，喝上一杯加了砂糖和牛奶的茶，稍安勿躁，海浪渐行渐远。

“你这是搁浅了吧？”Collins蹙紧眉头，俯身测算从甲板到沙滩的距离。Peter已经先他一步跳了下去：“再过六个小时，潮水就会回来，到时候船自然浮起来。”  
一大束玫瑰被Collins分成两半，并排放在半干的沙地上。  
Peter看着他对着花束静默，悄悄走远。

等Peter再度出现，夕阳已经燃尽光辉，海那边的天只余一线血一般的殷红。Collins坐在干燥倒伏的长草堆上，刘海被风吹到凌乱。  
“潮水要午夜过后才会来，给你晚饭。”Peter坐在Collins身边，掏出一瓶白葡萄酒和面包，没有醒酒器，两人就着面包，你一口我一口，不知多久喝空了。

海风清劲拍打着Collins的面颊，他却一点都不觉得冷，大概是酒精的作用。Peter回船上拿了两条毯子。他蹦蹦跳跳攀爬船舷的样子让Collins觉得格外滑稽，直到Peter把一条扔到他身上还在大笑。  
“你很爱笑。”一句话让Collins收住了笑意：“还好。”  
Peter紧挨着Collins坐下，把另一条毯子裹在自己身上：“你先睡吧，差不多时间我会叫你。”  
温度从Peter身上传来。Collins眯起眼睛，明明昨夜无法控制自己，今天两人只隔着几层布料，却完全没有异样的心思。Collins只觉得困倦阵阵袭来，他打了个呵欠，侧过身，更贴近Peter，不知不觉地睡了。

Collins再度醒来，阳光已经照亮了头顶的天空。短暂的夜晚，黑暗在光明面前失去了力量。  
月光石号已经浸没在水中，引擎声低沉悦耳。  
他掀开毯子，坐起来看着月光石号。  
Peter在漫天彩霞的映衬下向他走来。  
Collins看见看见他的金发被照亮，看见他的眼睛里流转着光彩，看见他的嘴唇翕动，却完全听不进一个字。  
Peter向Collins伸出手，Collins牢牢握住：“你知道那天我浮出海面看到了什么？是天使，金色头发的天使。”

Peter的后颈被握在Collins的手中，绒绒的汗毛和短短的发茬交替摩擦微潮的手指。Collins没费多大力气把Peter的头按向自己，然后是整个身体。Peter的四肢与Collins交错，只剩一只手撑在沙滩上，没有把全部的重量交付，而右腿膝盖恰好抵住后者双腿中间。Collins轻缓地吻着，把腿分得更开，二人心照不宣的某个器官隔着衣服坦然地勃起变硬。他们放开彼此，微微气喘，眼神保持接触，想要从对方那里得到些没有用语言表达出的情报。来啊，让我看看你的底线在哪里。Collins看着Peter扶着他的胸膛站起来，转身走向月光石号，心中默数脚步。一、二、三、四......第十九，Peter停下，回头看着他。Collins笑了，跳起来追Peter。Peter越走越快，最后竟直接跑进船舷边的海浪里。Collins追上去想要抱住Peter再吻他，Peter躲开他，弯下腰，双手放在膝盖上，示意他借力上船。Collins助跑几步，敏捷地攀上船舷，随即帮助Peter一同上来。这次Peter没有躲。  
Collins比Peter略高些，凭身高优势引着Peter往驾驶室走。刚摸到驾驶室的门把手，Peter立刻睁开眼睛扯住Collins：“小心！”Collins顺着他的目光，扭头向下看，发现通往船舱的楼梯。“有床？并且少了一百多个落汤鸡一样的士兵，比我想象中的好多了。”Collins笑得像只狡猾的小狐狸，不肯端端正正走下去，手臂和嘴唇都纠缠着Peter不放。“不，这一点都不好玩。”Peter收紧手臂绕过Collins的腋下，稳稳托住他的背。Collins感受到了力量。他双手捧住Peter的脸，专注地看着对方的眼睛，那片浓郁的蓝因不安而泛起波澜。Collins莫名愉快，他放开双手，任性地由着身体被地心引力吸引。本想舒展双臂，奈何楼梯狭窄，汗湿的手指在光滑的墙壁上划出一连串叽叽声。Peter被他惹恼了，更加用力地把他拥紧，腾出另一只手扶住楼梯承受两个人的重量，三两步跨下阶梯，重重地把Collins抵在墙壁上。  
“我把你拉上来可不是为了让你在这摔死。”Peter的呼吸很近，温热潮湿喷在Collins脸上。“你见过不敢冒险的飞行员吗？”Collins探过脸去扼杀两人之间最后一点距离，一只手抚摸Peter的胯间，满意地笑了。“我需要停一下。”Peter再度拉开距离。“你这里可不是这么说的。”“我不会逃，必须关掉引擎。”Peter重新平静下来，熟门熟路地拨开一个插销，将Collins推进房间。  
Collins仰面躺在床上，船舱不大，床也相应变窄，他一只手搭在腰间，另一只垂下床铺，摇晃着摸索地板。引擎停了，波浪拍击船身的汩汩水声像拍打在耳畔，哗啦啦的涛声永不休止，成了悠远的背景。随着船被海浪抛上抛下的节奏，Collins觉得自己似乎陷入虚空，无依无靠。Peter怎么还不回来？每次下坠都伴随的心悸终于变成绞痛，Collins双手掩面蜷起身体。  
farrier。  
曾几何时Collins发觉自己越来越像他最亲密的战友，他不由自主地想farrier会怎么处理，farrier会怎么回答，farrier会如何反应。“farrier”成了一条咒语，保护他从战争中全身而退，也侵蚀着他的人格，让他对自己感到陌生。  
我该怎么办？Collins咬住嘴唇，胸腔深处发出悲鸣。  
把船停在航线之外的安全区域花了一点时间，Peter不想在这样的时候被任何意外打扰。可意外就是意外，永远不会事先征求他的意见。Peter重新走进舱房看到异样的Collins，心跳几乎停止。“你怎么了？”Peter胡乱拨弄着Collins的头发，拉开他的双手，却看到紧闭的双眼和满脸泪水。“如果你不愿意，随时可以说停。”Peter轻柔地拢齐Collins的乱发，低下头碰了碰后者的额角：“我去泡茶，你还需要一条手帕。”“不，别走，呆在这。”Collins不再咬住嘴唇，哽咽着出声。  
Collins无论如何不肯放手，Peter打消了坐在床边或是躺在地板上的念头，小心地侧身，紧挨着Collins躺下，留心四肢不要碰到任何敏感区域。经历过战火的人总有些常人无法理解之处，前天晚饭时应该制止Dawson夫妇的提问，早早转移话题。Peter是Collins的同类，不发问也许是他所能给予的最大的温柔。Peter看着Collins渐渐平静，清了清嗓子；“嗯，我们回去吧。”  
Collins没回应。Peter决定不再征求他的意见，自己做主。就在Peter越过Collins，想要爬下床的时候，被紧紧抱住，瞬间颠倒位置。Collins跨坐在Peter大腿上，解开扣子，甩掉外套，俯身扯开Peter的夹克和衬衫，抽掉腰带，把长裤连同内裤一起拉下来，鼻尖埋进温暖的毛发中。Peter倒抽一口气，不由自主地推拒，想要Collins的嘴唇和舌头离开那里，后者固执地将他吞咽得更深，收紧脸颊吸吮着。  
Peter尽量无声地平复呼吸，却只呼出一串绷紧的颤音，他没体验过这样的刺激，船上的护士可不能碰，水手病于他而言跟鬼魂差不多，听过无数次，从未亲身经历，于是Peter被迫成为了拥有丰富理论知识的——处男。如果战后他肯穿上那身帅气的军礼服随意找个舞会转转，相信这也不是什么问题，可他不愿意。制服被他珍而重之地打理整齐，然后收进衣柜的最深处。为什么？连他自己也说不清，他只是茫然地停在某一段时间里，找不到前进的方向，又固执地不肯回头。他也曾从梦中清醒，那些梦相似到千篇一律，或是带着蛋白质烧焦的气味，或是被冰冷黑暗的海水浸没口鼻，背景音永远是非人类的嘶吼呼号。闭上眼，Peter能够用手指描绘出每一个细节，他以为自己会习惯，却每每哭泣着惊醒，冷汗湿透床单和枕头。承受这样不眠之夜的不止他一个人。当他无意中发现爸爸在他房间门前掩面叹息的时候，一度萌生过离开家的想法——如果爸爸和妈妈看不见也听不见这样的他，会不会好过一些？  
Collins的出现，让Peter庆幸自己没有这样做。Peter几乎忘记他，原因是刻意地不要想起，他们重逢的机会约等于零，以至于闪耀着光环的Collins走进客厅，不真实得像一个神迹。Peter的眼眶发热，他用力眨眨眼。

“够了，停下。”Peter与Collins的力量对抗，挣扎着坐起来，双手捧住Collins的脸，看着他被唾液弄湿的嘴和脸颊，深深吻了下去。Peter的阴茎又湿又硬，热热地夹在两人的下腹。Collins紧闭双眼，摸索着将自己的和Peter的握在一起，挺腰缓缓摩擦。Peter的手指灵巧地探进Collins的内裤，揉搓结实的臀大肌，在缝隙中徘徊。

“那就让我看看海军都教了你什么。”Collins的声音低哑，眼睛干涩，由着Peter把他剥光，舔吻他的乳头和阴茎。“再用力一点，别用牙。”他的指挥中偶尔夹杂嘶嘶吸气，Peter真是个好学生，Collins有些招架不住这个年轻人的莽撞，试着用无关紧要的点评维护小小的虚荣：“肺活量不错。”立刻被Peter重重拧了一下乳头，又痛又爽的刺激让他忍不住呻吟，随即自嘲发笑。  
Peter耐心地开拓Collins的身体，他的谨慎和Collins的紧绷延长了过程。Peter小声地说着自己的海军生活：放不下手风琴的床铺逼得他只能带一根短笛，骄傲无畏的老兵如何在炫耀和平时期的海钓，船上的杂种小狗会十几种把戏逗人开心，被海雾湿透翅膀的鸟儿如何被年轻的海军细心呵护。。。  
Collins偶尔轻笑，逐渐放松，在Peter身下慢慢软化。  
Peter的手指和舌头反复挑逗入口，也不过进入两根手指Collins被情欲煎熬声音几乎带着哭泣：“艹，你进来吧，再这样我真不行了。”  
Peter迟疑着挺进，被紧紧包裹的感觉让他窒息，Collins在他面前毫无保留地袒露身体的感觉更好。进入的过程不那么顺利，遇到障碍他试着强攻，硬顶几下后Collins面目扭曲：“别急宝贝，退出一下再进来。”完全进入让两人都长出一口气。“闭上眼我还以为操我的是艘潜艇。”俏皮话没说完就被抽插打断。Collins毫无防备，拱起腰抱住Peter。年轻的前海军士兵仿佛进入一片全新的海域，兴奋地探索一切，验证一知半解的传说。Collins被Peter的青涩吊得不上不下，敏感点被击中让他绷紧身体，期待更多，谁知道这小混蛋自顾自玩去了，就在他咬着牙承受激烈的摩擦以为不会再有的时候又突然被艹个正着，控制不住地低声尖叫。collins 忍无可忍，掀翻Peter，再次占据上位，扶住Peter的阴茎缓缓坐下，有节奏地扭动着腰和屁股，寻找快乐。  
Peter仰望Collins紧抿嘴唇，一边起伏一边撸动阴茎，感受两人结合之处开始阵阵紧缩，无师自通地抓紧Collins的大腿，配合他向上顶入，寻求更多甜美的给予。Collins的喘息粗重而无法自控，终于低泣着呻吟出声。Peter搂紧Collins的腰，坐起来，把他的腿拉得更开，进入得更深。“对，再用力，就是那里，别停下。”快感多到无法承受，高潮的过后，紧绷的肌肉放松，Collins几乎瘫软。Peter晚他一步，幸好还记得抽出来。  
Collins平复喘息，怔忡半晌：“我觉得我越来越不像自己了。”  
“你会好起来的，你只是需要一点时间，你，和我，还有很多人，我们都一样。”  
“我想在海上过夜，可以吗？”Collins再度发问。  
“如果这个问题等于再来一次，没问题。”Peter惊觉自己学会了Collins的语气。  
Collins大笑。  
第二次更顺利也更漫长，Peter着迷于Collins的呻吟和主动，几乎是恶意延长，渴望得到更多，却输给年长者的经验。  
他们回到Dawson家，Collins在晚饭后告别，再也没回来。

再登上月光石号，Peter总会盯着船舱出神，那片刻销魂像是梦一样，却有着真实的温度与触感。Collins的来去都没有预兆，就像海雾中迷航的鸟，虚弱而乖顺地卧在Peter掌中，接受他的爱怜，而天亮之后，拍打干燥的翅膀，头也不回地越飞越高。  
Collins从来不属于他。  
Peter渐渐地不再驾驶月光石号，也不再受困于那团迷雾一般的情绪，他成为了远洋货轮的二副，常年漂泊，偶尔回家小住，家一成不变，仿佛时间在这里停住了脚步，哥哥的房间还是老样子，只是Peter不会再进去。年复一年，邻居和他们的家慢慢变了模样，有人离开，也有新面孔笑着向他道午安，他微笑回礼，再不约人下午茶。  
某天回家，竟空无一人。Peter叫了爸爸妈妈和女佣人的名字，没人回答。翻了翻日历，原来这一天时礼拜日。Dawson先生年岁渐长，信仰更加虔诚，变得跟妻子一样，每次礼拜都不错过。Peter不知他有什么好祈祷的。  
Peter习惯性地走进厨房烧一壶水，等待的过程刚好够他整理好花架下的桌椅，回到厨房，水壶发出尖啸，他拿出茶叶罐给自己泡上一壶红茶。  
“我敲门没人应，就自己进来了。”  
Peter手一抖，茶杯摔在地上四分五裂。  
是Collins。  
Collins急忙上前帮忙捡起碎片，被Peter推了一个趔趄：“我自己来。”  
Collins略微尴尬，搓着手好脾气地笑：“下午好，不请我喝杯茶吗？”  
“如果你只是来喝茶，请你喝完就不要再来了。”  
“这样欢迎你的新邻居吗？”Collins凑近，温柔地盯着Peter的眼睛，轻声问。“我不会再离开了。”  
Peter深呼吸：“你找回自己了？”  
“我想，是的。”  
Peter从没想过有哪句话更让他难以启齿，他深呼吸，嗓音颤抖：“我喜欢你，不管是从前还是现在。你呢？真正的你会喜欢我吗？”  
Collins笑了：“我要给你讲一个人，他是我最好的搭档，也曾经是我的爱人。他叫farrier。”


End file.
